<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing Cars by Lavendertwilight89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230855">Chasing Cars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89'>Lavendertwilight89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Mention of sex, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha meets Kagome in his freshman communications class and immediately tries to close him off only to be surprised when she doesn't quit. He ends up in a group with her and his other friends and ends up falling for her. When they draw names for secret santa at the end of the year, guess who he ends up with? Will he confess his feelings or continue down a path of loneliness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chasing Cars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/gifts">Ruddcatha</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays Rudd!!!!</p><p>no smuts--but enjoy some tooth rotting fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Of course he picked Kagome’s name. Of course, he did. Fuck. Kagome mother-fucking Higurashi. The girl he had been madly, irrevocably in love with since the beginning of the year. They were in the same communications class they needed as part of their general education coursework. They ended up in a group with his friend Sango, her boyfriend Miroku, who was friends with Kagome, another quiet hanyou from the class named Shiori, the annoying distracting kitsune Shippo, a loud ass human name Jakotsu, and Bankotsu—his worst fucking nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe in a different life, he and Bankotsu would have been friends. But not this one. No. They were both in love with the same girl. And Bankotsu was human, while Inuyasha was not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was that such a problem? Because Kagome was a fucking miko. Well, not an active one; she was going to school to be a nurse. She only served at her family shrine during holiday breaks and long weekends. How’d he know all that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s go back to how it all started, hm? Back to when his life became so royally fucked he never thought he would get back on track…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the beginning of the semester and their first couple of days at school. His dorm mate, Miroku, was seeing Inuyasha’s best friend Sango. They had met over the summer during orientation and had apparently really hit it off. When they went out for dinner one night, Miroku invited his best friend, Kagome.  He knew what they were trying to do—set him up with someone so they could all hang out and be cheery and crap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango had stuck by his side through thick and thin. Inuyasha’s ‘uncle’ (for a lack of a better word) took him in when his mother died. While half-demons weren’t as ostracized as they once were, many full demons still had issues with them and caused problems. Sango always stood up for him and oftentimes delivered the first blow to the head when someone spat a racial slur at him. She was also the one who broke Yura’s nose when he found out she had fucked another dude when they had just started dating. He wasn’t too broken up about it in all honesty… he was pretty sure she was just trying to fuck him so she could cut off his hair and fashion it into some weird sex doll. Seriously. The bitch was weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved Sango—no. Not like that. They were like brother and sister. Yea, she was attractive and fun as hell to hang out and spar with, but she wasn’t for him. And she couldn’t have agreed more. Their love was strictly platonic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was genuinely happy for her when she met Miroku and hit it off with him. Miroku seemed like a nice dude—that was half the reason he ended up being roommates with him. The other half was to make sure that if he somehow did hurt Sango, Inuyasha would be the one to slit his throat while he slept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, he was fine hanging out in his dorm alone, but apparently, Miroku and Sango had other ideas. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Kagome. Well, originally when he saw her, she reminded him of a stuck-up priestess named Kikyo Sango and he had gone to high school with. But he learned very quickly she was a chatty and cheerful person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Didn’t mean it made him like her any better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be fair, no woman really excited him, if that made sense. No one made him want to fall head over heels like a puppy in love. Not to sound cliche. Or dumb. Or stupid. Whatever. He just wasn’t that excitable for some reason. Dating Yura was literally a waste of time, chasing Kikyo was another… he just wanted to feel normal. So he did what other high schoolers did. Dated. Or tried too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, so then when classes started, it turned out that they were all in the same communications course. Engineers had to take it in order to be able to communicate with people—since it turned out they made the worst communicators. They were better with their hands and logic. Go figure. People like Kagome and Miroku, who wanted to be doctors, nurses, or teachers, were better with the emotional responses. When they were originally grouped together, Inuyasha had wanted to maintain his distance. While Sango was cool, and he trusted her with his life, he didn’t know the others and didn’t care to learn about them. The first week when they met to work on their project, he just sat next to Sango and played on his phone or sent her texts on what his ideas were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next week Kagome snatched his phone from him and dropped it in her bag and made him actually participate. Fuckin’ wench. Thought she was so clever—but just to be an asshole, he would just shoot looks to Sango if he disagreed, agreed, or his favorite, which seemed to drive Kagome wild, was just grunt in compliance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The week after she made everyone pair off and, of course, she picked him and they had to do ‘trust’ exercises. Stupid project. Stupid wench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she really pressed into him about getting to know each other. She shared everything about herself. Poked at him and made him share the same. Hobbies. Likes. Dislikes. Family. Friends. Even ex-boyfriends. Well—ex-boyfriend. Apparently, it wasn’t the best break-up. The guy had really wanted to be with her, but she didn’t really want to be with him. Her friends from high school really pushed her into a relationship with the dude and it just never really ‘hit the mark’ as she put it. They were great friends and he was great, kind, caring, but there was no… spark...as she put it. When they were getting ready to go off to university, she had used it as an excuse to dip. He, unfortunately, followed her here and was still stuck on the whole, it’s fine to take a break but he ‘knows’ he’ll win her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just say ‘no’?” he finally asked her, finally actually talking to her. It struck him as odd that talking about her ex was what finally did him in. The utter curiosity of why she broke up with a guy who literally the semblance of ‘perfect’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really was a nice guy. I did tell him we would always be friends. I just—I didn’t want to break the guy’s heart,” she admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d Miroku say?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure you know by now what he said. He got smacked upside the head for being crude,” she smirked up at him. God. She was a fiery little pistol. “What about you??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘what ‘bout me?’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious—you’ve never dated anyone before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had one girlfriend. Sango broke her nose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that Yura girl?? Yea, she told me about her. The only demon she ever fought with her bare hands, apparently. I’m sorry Yura did that to you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. Saved me a lot of trouble really. I shoulda listened to Sango from the start; only kinda asked her out because was tired of being the only dude in school not seeing someone, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sango is rather intuitive about these kinds of things,” Kagome giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She ever tell ya about that prick Kuranosuke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! No!!! What am I missing!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dumb fuck tried to propose to her when she very blatantly said she wasn’t interested. At graduation. On stage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! No, he didn’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he like… ask her out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every grade since middle school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow...talk about dedication. Why did she never say yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had a thing about demons. She told him she wasn’t pickin’ between us. He said he’d never give up trying to win her hand. It wasn’t until I finally kicked his ass off the stage for embarrassin’ her that he finally got the picture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys have been friends for a while, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea. She’s my best friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so great. And you’ve never…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Too similar. We always have just kinda had a very mutual understandin’ and stuff. Her mom died when she was young, the same as mine. Her dad raised her and her brother; my uncle raised me. We just learned how to cope together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. So… no one else in the picture?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Don’t really go lookin’. The last one I did, the woman nearly purified me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not very kind!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Sango didn’t like her either. Shoulda listened,” he scoffed in annoyance of the whole situation and the fact he was sharing so much with the woman before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has she ever found anyone suitable for you though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Just some girl named Nazuna—but I wasn’t into her like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too naive about demons and shit. She didn’t even realllllly understand that I was a half-demon. Also, she touched my ears without askin’ so, nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a thing about your ears?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea—that no one fuckin’ touches them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’re so cute and fluffy looking!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, he finally replied, “change the subject.” Truth was, no one had touched them since his mother died. It was a comfort thing, something to soothe him to sleep and relax him after a rough day. He didn’t like others touching them, as they marked him for what he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what about you; anyone you really like or lookin’ for? Not that you gotta tell me. I just know some women are ready to get married already. Pft. Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No—not really. I think I’m just gonna… enjoy the semester as a free woman, ya know? There’s no rush to settle down or anything. Why not just enjoy life? We’re in college!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunted his response and she giggled in reply. And it was then that it dawned on him how easy it actually was for her to break down his walls. He had talked to her about his best friend and even himself. How the fuck had she done that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the semester continued on, they eventually brought the group back together and started working out the kinks to their project. That was when he noticed Bankotsu flirting with Kagome. It made his blood boil and he wasn’t sure why. He had just met the girl and sure, they may have shared some one-on-one time together, and sure, they ate dinner together… sometimes without Miroku and Sango and—oh fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It dawned on him that he had gotten too close. He let down his walls too much and let her sneak her way in. This was way worse than when he let Sango inside his heart. No. Fuck. She was so deeply ingrained in it, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to let her go. Not that she was going anywhere… Not really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had made it clear she was enjoying herself being single… even though she spent most of her free time with him. Not that he was complaining. But still, he fucked up and caught feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, of course, once the semester was ending and their final project was drawing near, they all decided they should do a secret Santa because ‘’wouldn’t that be fun’’?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was how the whole mess fuckin’ started and how he ended up with sweet goddamn Kagome. The girl he was madly in love with…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So then it dawned on him. Fuck. Should he just confess his feelings? Or at least maybe hint at them? Make her something actually heartfelt and something that would just allow her to see his feelings for her? She was always good at interpreting his awkward extended silences, his grunts, his grumbles, his sharp, sometimes thoughtless, words… He was so screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they had basically drawn names from the stupid hunger games cup, he got up and stormed out. He was over the whole Kagome laughing at Bankotsu’s stupid-ass jokes and his dumb cantor and cockiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoaaaaa, what’s crawled up your ass?” Sango asked as she raced after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sango, my dear!” Miroku called after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catch up, Houshi!” Sango yelled back. Rather than answering her verbally, he thrust his hand in front of her with the crumpled-up name on it. She caught it and read it silently. “OH WOW! THAT COULDN’T HAVE WORKED ANY BETTER!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!? You wanted me to get her?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, are you reallllllly that dense?? Everyone can blatantly see you love her! This is your chance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sango is right, Inuyasha. And as Kagome’s friend, I think you should truly go for it. I think you two would be perfect for each other—and I’ve never said that to anyone,” Miroku added as he trailed along next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. You two have been playin’ this angle from the start,” he growled as he exited the building. Fuck. He forgot his jacket. “Damnit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…forget your coat?” Miroku smirked. Evil ass monk-in-training-studying-to-be-a-doctor…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just leave me alone,” he scoffed before turning back around to go witness the scene that was gonna want to make him crawl in a hole and die. When he got back to the study room, he was shocked to see Bankotsu just standing there, talking to Kagome as she gathered her things. She… didn’t seem as interested as before. A slight weight was lifted off his chest from relief. When she looked up and saw him she smiled brightly as she reached down to shoulder her backpack and grab his jacket she had on top of it and walked right past the ever bragging Bankotsu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I was just about to try and catch up to you! You forgot your jacket!” she said as she extended it towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop the blush that erupted, knowing she was on her way out to give it to him rather than laugh and giggle at Bankotsu’s ever-persistent flirtations. Let alone the smile he tried to hide from her as he grabbed the jacket and turned away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you heading home?? I’ll walk with you!” Kagome chirped. God. Damnit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yea. Where else would I go?” he shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well—to get dinner of course! I’m starving! I was gonna stop off and grab a bento from the market.” Well, that would make sense of why she was going to walk him home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid! It’s dark and cold; I’ll just walk you home from there. Probably get lost or something.” Fuck, he was lame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Inuyasha. I can always walk Kagome home. Our dorms are relatively close by and that way it won’t inconvenience you,” Bankotsu offered. Damnit all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Bankotsu. Inuyasha will keep me company. He’s just a little bit gruffer than usual,” Kagome smiled as she put on her hat to keep her ears warm. Why was she so cute? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they left the building, she waved Bankotsu off and they began to walk together. “OH!” She exclaimed, stopping in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to this song!! It’s so good!!” He hadn’t even realized she had put one of her AirPods in her ears when they walked out. She lifted the lid of her case for them to grab her other one and turned down the volume while placing the other one gently in his ears. “Oh—here!” She said as she wrapped her scarf around his neck, “So you don’t get cold. I know the AirPod isn’t sturdy in your ear but I really want you to listen to it! I just added it to my Spotify playlist!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-why are you having me listen to this junk?” Honestly, it wasn't a song he would have picked to listen to alone… But with her, sure. It reminded him of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm not one for love songs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way I'm livin', makes you feel like giving up but you don't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I want everything for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But disappointment </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'cause you've been left behind and the word has its shine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would drop it on a dime for you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just uh—I don’t know—I just like it? Do you—I’m sorry, I guess that was rude of me. I can just—” She reached up to take the earbud out when he grabbed her hand and lowered it. Her face twisted in confusion and then a light blush bloomed. Goddamn. She was so fucking beautiful. He was so fucking screwed. Maybe he could be the guy she wanted… Just—maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey, ho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And whatever it takes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, ho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm going to make my way home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, ho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We can turn our backs on the past and start over</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. We can listen to it,” he added softly. Her face lit up and she kept her hand in his as she squeezed it and tapped her foot to the beat. He lifted up his phone and sent a text to Sango that read ‘Fine. But I’m going over the limit.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And not long ago</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave up hope, but you came along</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave me something I could hold onto</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, whoa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I want you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, whoa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than you could ever know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome hummed to the song and shot him a smile, one that made him roll his eyes, but one that he returned as he looked away. His phone buzzed mere seconds later screaming, ‘YAYYYYYY! MIROKU AND I WILL HELP IN ANYWAY WE CAN!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music continued in the background and Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome, making sure she wasn’t getting cold. He took her phone from her and put it in her jacket pocket and took her other hand in his as he groaned, “You’re gonna make yourself freeze. Why didn’t you bring gloves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed in response and smirked. “Maybe this was just my plan, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I met you I use to dream you up and make you up in my mind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, whoa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All I ever wanted was to be understood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You've been the only one who could</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could never turn my back on you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost choked at her cheekiness and tried to bottle down his hope that was bubbling at the surface… That maybe he wasn’t broken after all and maybe she was the one he needed to bring back his emotions of love and his will to live.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I'm not one for love songs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way I'm livin', makes you feel like giving up but you don't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I want everything for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But disappointment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cause you've been left behind and the word has its shine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would drop it on a dime for you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… you want to make her a snowglobe?” Sango asked, repeating what he had literally just said to her as she looked at him with confused interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She and her dad used to collect them. Every Christmas they’d get materials and make a new one. When he got sick, the tradition kinda ended,” Inuyasha confessed with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that is so perfect!” Sango exclaimed as she stretched on the futon, using Miroku as a brace to keep her erect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome will really love that Inuyasha,” Miroku said, as he continued to play Call of Duty on their Xbox. “Her dad was really important to her, and the fact you remember that detail says something in itself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Inuyasha growled as he shot his own gun at the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means you are truly signaling you will care for her in place of her father. Unless you weren’t looking for something that serious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miroku!” Sango chided, slamming her elbow into his rib cage. “Inuyasha, don’t worry! It’s not too much! It is just a very thoughtful gift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look—is it enough to kinda say I really want this to work? Because I do. She’s… just...fuck. I don’t even have fuckin’ words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never really have words,” Sango corrected as she watched the television to see them playing capture the flag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” Inuyasha spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just proved my point; so elegant,” Sango sang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look—you know I don’t—I haven't really liked anyone before. I’m trying not to fuck up this one-shot of maybe being fuckin’ normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you discussed this with your uncle?” Miroku inquired, shooting down another guy from the other team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Not yet,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably should,” Sango said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Inuyasha groaned in defeat, changing a flag to his and Miroku’s team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably a demon thing. Maybe even ask your brother since he’s an inuyoukai as well?” Sango added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather cut my dick off and actually be a eunuch before ever talking to him about girls,” he growled before capturing another flag, ultimately winning the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha definitely spent over the 2000-yen rule that they all had set up. But to be fair, it was a homemade gift, and it had to be perfect. He had looked at the stupid girlie app called Pinterest and realized a stupid mason jar snowglobe wasn’t gonna cut it. So… He had to do the next best thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called his uncle, a swordsmith, and asked if there was a way he could teach him how to blow glass (same-ish concept, right?). Totosai agreed; he bought Inuyasha a train ticket home, went with him to a hardware store, and got the materials for the glass and the stand it would set on. The other thing Inuyasha had to think about was what the fuck he was even going to put in the stupid thing. Totosai actually had a good idea, for once: the dog form of his inuyoukai heritage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So… the search for something like that went on and on and on… Inuyasha found a couple of little dog figures, but nothing seemed quite right. In the end, he sucked it up and called his asshat brother, Sesshomaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can this one do for you, little brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need a favor,” Inuyasha grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How odd you call this one for something of that nature. What is it you need? More tuition money? Did your expenses for school rise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, jackass! There’s… this girl…” He couldn’t believe he was telling his brother about his love life. Well, his ‘want-to-be’ love life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say no more. What is it you require?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha sighed and explained to his brother what he was looking for; Sesshomaru had inherited the family jewelry shop, along with a couple art museums, and a bunch of other businesses that, once Inuyasha was old enough, he would start getting a cut of the profits. Until then, Sesshomaru cut his checks for school and his living expenses. Totosai had agreed to raise Inuyasha as Sesshomaru, at the time, was still not trustworthy enough to handle raising Inuyasha, along with taking care of multi-billion dollar industries. Not that Sesshomaru wanted to help Inuyasha, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they had made amends—if only slightly—since Inuyasha’s childhood and had a mutual understanding of each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunday, Inuyasha went to Sesshomaru’s home and was shocked to see he had hand-picked five different inuyoukai forms for Inuyasha to choose from already set out on his desk in his personal office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to go with the one that he thought would most resemble himself—a smaller dog, pointed ears at the top of its head, single purple jagged demonic markings. and cyan eyes. The dog stood erect around a sword similar to their father’s Tessaiga. It was oddly perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the one,” he said to Sesshomaru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fitting,” Sesshomaru replied easily as he lifted it and began to wrap it, first in plastic wrap, and then in paper. Once he finished wrapping it, he handed it to Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much?” Sesshomaru’s eyebrow arched at him, making Inuyasha roll his eyes. “What do I owe for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a part of our home collection, little brother. You do not need to pay for something that is rightfully yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Who are you and what have you done with the asshat?” Inuyasha narrowed his eyes before sniffing. He was genuinely serious. The asshole never really gave handouts. Yea, they were ‘working’ on their relationship, but what the fuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a demon to find his mate is rather rare,” Sesshomaru relayed as he moved away to sit back behind his desk to fill out some paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?? I never said anything about—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on, little brother. This one is sure we will be in touch. Father’s blood runs through your veins; the intensity of your instincts will be… intriguing to hear about,” Sesshomaru smirked. Asshole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha left and returned to Totosai’s home—his home, sort of. Honestly, he really considered his dorm with Sango and Miroku home. Even though Sango didn’t technically live there, she was around enough to be considered their third roommate. And then when Kagome came… Fuck, maybe Sesshomaru’s words actually had some merit to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would explain his undying want to be with her, to tolerate her, to open up to her, and try to please her. Damnit. Had he mentioned he was screwed yet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Totosai helped him make the metal base by spinning it out and flattening it with a hammer. Once the chrome bottom was assembled, he painted the bottom white and then got the gorilla glue and dabbed it on the dog and a couple of trees. Once that part was dry and sturdy, they measured how big the glass orb should be before they started to blow the glass. Once it was cool and solid, they filled it with water and slipped the bottom into place with the cover, and then welded the pieces together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So who is the girl?” Totosai asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sesshomaru—I swear to—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, idjit. Your father was the same way. Had me make a lot of custom jewelry for her back in the day, boy. That and other figures. Why do you think Sesshomaru let you have this? Who do you think created all these pieces for your father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You live pretty grudgingly for someone who probably should have more,” Inuyasha scoffed as he examined the finished product he made for Kagome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look here, boy. I’m sure you’ll realize this with time, but sometimes you only need the essentials. I didn’t really care for a big home, let alone the biggest check. I just wanted your father’s trust and friendship. And look what it got me,” he laughed as she smacked Inuyasha on the back. “A kid who has quite the smart mouth who I got to raise with your mother. I’d say I won out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so sentimental. You make it sound like you’re dying.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Totosai laughed his hardy belly laugh before smacking Inuyasha upside the head and going back inside their home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on pipsqueak, we gotta get you back to the train station before you can't get back tonight. I ain’t gonna be the one to tell Sesshomaru why you were late going back to school. You know he gets those calls, not me,” he called grabbing his keys, coat, and hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Inuyasha returned to campus, he was shocked to find Kagome alone in his room. She apparently was just as surprised to see him from the way she jumped; her stormy gray eyes widened. When Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her in question, she looked up at him sadly and readjusted her position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ya doin’ here? Where’s Miroku and Sango?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re back at our dorm,” she replied softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” He asked as he put down his duffle bag and dropped his jacket on the bed before sitting next to her on the futon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I’m fine.” But she smiled a fake smile that he could see through easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” he said, putting his arm on the back of the couch, but not totally so he would be touching her. He’d let her make the first real move of that. He caught a glimpse and made a disgruntled face when he saw that she was watching ‘Grey’s Anatomy’. “Why are you watching this? Alone? You always complain it makes you cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not always! Some episodes are just more intense than others!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, but what’s wrong? Really? Don’t feed me bullshit. I had a long weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miroku mentioned you went to see your brother and uncle. How was that?” Fucking rat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Long. They’re both insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quit dodging,” he barked hypocritically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, she briefly made eye contact with him and then scooted closer to him on the futon until her head rested against his shoulder. She was such a shrimp. His shrimp. Potentially his shrimp. “This time of year is just kind of hard on me. My dad and all. I just wanted to be alone… I didn’t want to ruin their mood and Miroku said you were gone so—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” he replied supporting her weight. And he did. With his mom gone? Hell, he fucking hated Christmas. New Years. Halloween. All the holidays that she would decorate for, cook for, dress up for…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if we just hang like this? What time are your reviews for your classes tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not early. You can stay over and sleep on my bed while I ride the futon; I know how those two are,” he said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh—I don’t want to impose. You take your bed—I’ll take the—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weak human like you will be sore for days sleepin’ this piece of shit. I’ll be fine. You wanna borrow a shirt? I won’t peek.” Even though he reallllllllly wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously—it’s not—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look; I ain’t walkin’ you back and you ain’t leaving alone. So you got two options. Sleep in your clothes on my bed or sleep in my shirt under the blankets where I can’t see ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God! You’re impossible!” She snorted as she stood before shooting a genuine smile. “Thank you, Inuyasha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, yea, hurry up before I change the title.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can put something else on! What about something funny? ‘Brooklyn 99?’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re talking,” he smirked trying his fucking absolute hardest to not turn around and look at the likely very naked woman standing behind him. Once he heard the covers lift and she was settled in the bed, he switched to the menu of Hulu and pressed play on their show. About mid-way through the first episode, he heard her breathing even out. Turning around, he saw something he knew he’d never be able to get out of his fuckin’ head, ever. Kagome, mouth agape, drooling slightly, hair covering her neck, her head perched on her arm on top of his pillow, and her cocooned in his maroon comforter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he mentioned he was so fucking undeniably and irreversibly in love with her yet? Because yea… he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their final came and went within the next week. They celebrated in their usual huddle and placed all the gifts in the middle of the table as they ate dinner and drank airplane shots they snuck onto campus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok ok, who wants to go first!” Kagome happily chirped, dressed in her most ridiculous ugly-Christmas-sweater known to man. It was black, red cuffed, had a fuckin cat with a Santa hat on it and fucking bells stitched where the collar went—on where her breasts were, and then these giant white puffballs with silver tinsel attached all over her shirt. For fucks sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha shot a panicked look to Sango and she quickly reassured him by taking control, “Why don’t we pick the gifts and then maybe guess who they are from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds fun!!” Kagome agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shiori, why don’t you go first,” Miroku offered. While Shiori unwrapped new cooking utensils, since she loved to bake, Inuyasha shot a text to Sango that he was gonna fuckin’ blow it and he may just dip. Tell her alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango stomped on his foot and shot him a ‘don’t you fucking dare’ look, and he scoffed and crossed his arms defensively over his chest. Why did he think this was a good idea again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh—these are so perfect! I’ve been needing new ones! Goodness, these are just wonderful!” Shiori cheered. “Who got these for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was—” Jakotsu started before Inuyasha quickly growled, “We’ll reveal at the end.” Shiori shrugged and went about examining her new spatulas and cookie sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they went down the line, opening gift after gift, Inuyasha got more and more twitchy. His anxieties had grown as he watched everyone open their presents and realized how fucking personalized and over-the-top his was. Miroku had received candles and chocolates, Sango got boxing gloves, Jakostu opened a new makeup kit—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it going to be blatantly obvious that it was from him? Could he hide it from her? Fuck, would she be embarrassed? He should have fucking done this in private! Damnit—he was such a moron! She’d probably kill him for doing this kind of thing—a hanyou asking out a miko? During Christmas? What a fucking cliche!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right when Kagome started to unwrap his gift, Bankostu stopped her, making everyone question what the fuck was happening. Sango and Miroku both shot Inuyasha a look of confusion, and all he could do was shrug. He honestly wasn’t sure what the dude was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bankotsu took her hands in his and she smiled. “Hey, what are you doing? I thought we were going to tell who got who after the exchange?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t have you. But I wanted to give you something myself,” he grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Her smile dropped and was replaced with innocent perplexity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My gift is me—I would love to take you out, Higurashi. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you this semester and don’t want our time to end. So what do you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” She started to fiddle and kept unwrapping her gift. Inuyasha stood up quietly and grabbed his things. Everyone’s attention was on Kagome and when she opened her gift, her fingers felt the glass and gasped, turning her attention away from Bankotsu. He finally took the opportunity and ran. He was a fucking coward, but he couldn’t do it. The fear of being rejected, the fear of hearing her accept Bankotsu, the fear of her being embarrassed or even heartbroken because he was an insensitive asshole and gave her something so—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck it was cold. And snowing. How long had they been in that tight little compact room? It was dark, but the couple inches of snow that had fallen and covered the ground illuminated the area around him with the help of the streetlights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt dumb for letting a dumbass scene of how Kagome and he would hold hands and walk through the snow together, she would rest her head on his shoulder and intertwine her fingers with his. She would look up at him with gray and stormy eyes and bite her lip and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He was gonna have a shitty rest of his life trying to get over her. Maybe he could ask Sango to double-check the classes she signed up for next semester—not that their schedules should align again since they were going into completely different majors, but just in case of the off-chance one of their gen-eds corresponded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha!!!” He heard his name being called from behind him. Rather than looking back, he just kept walking. If she was gonna yell at him, she could do it from back at his place where he could be warm and not feel so… alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha, stop!!!!” Kagome called again, this time closer. Sighing, he realized unless he started to run, she was going to catch up with him, and he was trying to play it—cool. Kinda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, he was shocked when she tackled him. His arms wrapped around her as he lost balance from the sheer surprise and he didn’t want to brace himself in fear she’d hurt herself! Fuckin’ moron! He fell back into snow, holding her against him so she didn’t get wet and end up colder than she probably already was—even though she was in a knee-length water-resistant Columbia jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck—” he groaned before she wiggled in his hold so that her face was hovering before his. Fuck. She was pissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did you leave?!? We didn’t even get to hear who you had!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so-so-sooooo!! Ugh!!! Dense?!?! Dumb?!?! God! Do you not realize I like you too?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You—what??!” He sat up grabbing her shoulders to keep her from falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, stupid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey—I’m so not—” Well actually, he kinda was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You are!!! You should have stayed! You literally just got up and left before I could even—say anything,” she hiccupped as her tears began to pool with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey—d-don’t cry! I’m sorry I’m an idiot and gave you that in front of everyone… I just—When I got you for Secret Santa, it just felt like it all fell into place... So I made the snow globe because I knew you and your dad made them together and I just— I knew it would make you happy. You just seemed so excited over the idea. But when it came time to reveal, I—I bailed. I was hoping you wouldn't find out it was from me, especially after Bankotsu said that shit. I didn't wanna hear you agree to go out with him since all you two do is flirt and chat during our group time... I just have been in love with you since—fuck—probably right after we finally spent that first trust session together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She sobbed and he felt like the biggest asshole on the entire planet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea—goddamnit. I’m sorry. I just—I get insecure about that kind of shit. When that asshole confessed I just—I didn’t want to hear your answer if you were gonna accept. And even then, I panicked about the gift and your reaction. If you thought it’d be incentive or too much—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no—it’s so… perfect,” she smiled as she wiped her eyes. “You really are an idiot, stupid. I laughed at Bankotsu because he’s funny—not because I’m into him. I was trying to play it cool around you but I love you too, you dummy,” she said with such confidence as she tweaked his ear lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda knew since the first time I put my headphone in your ear without even thinking… I realized immediately that I had touched your ears and hadn’t asked and I remember you mentioning how a former girl had done it and you didn’t like it.” She bit her lip and paused. “That was when I realized how you felt and how I had just gotten so comfortable with you as well. You were just different; I don’t know how to explain it. Just what I feel for you is so—pure. Like I finally feel whole. And then— AND THEN YOU JUST GO AND RUN AWAY?!?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look! I get your pissed but fuck! Watch the ears!!!” He growled. “Look—I know I fucked up! I just knew you obviously had dated a human and it looked like you were about to start seeing another one! You’re just as friendly with me as Sango—how was I supposed to know you were—” It then fully clicked what she had said. What she confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait—did you just—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow. For someone studying engineering, you’re not the brightest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look here wench—” he started to say in exaggeration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Inuyasha. The gift told me you actually felt the same… That is the most thoughtful and heartfelt gift I have ever received. I love it,” she said as she unslung her bag from her back and pulled out the snowglobe. “I just—how did you find something so perfect for the inside??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My asshat brother had it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually went to see him??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well—yea—I needed it to be—ya know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrapped him in her scarf and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. “It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why gotta emasculate me—you always trying to keep me warm,” he scoffed without any real heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually just trying to keep you close. You seem to have the knack of running off before anything good can happen,” she smirked closing in on his lips, kissing him like he always fucking dreamed she would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;  Two Years Later  &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing it all wrong!” Kagome cried in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck is this ‘wrong’?! How the fuck is there a ‘wrong’ way to decorate a fucking Christmas tree!?” He growled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, obviously there is—because you’re doing it incorrectly!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus fuck, Kagome! Why don’t you just fuckin’ do it then!?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would guys just get a room already?” Sango sighed from her place on Miroku’s lap on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea—this is getting ridiculous. All you two do is bicker and fight—just fuck already,” Miroku smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Miroku!” They both yelled in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome took the decorations from him and placed them in Sango’s arms and dragged his best friend into helping her decorate instead. “Just watch the cookies!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez—think I can handle that? Obviously, I’m not doing too hot anywhere else!” Inuyasha shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shush, that’s your area of expertise,” Kagome hummed as she placed the ornaments one by one in perfect alignment so the tree was only bare in certain areas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For real, do you two ever have sex? Might relieve some of that tension—” Miroku started before Inuyasha shoved him off the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miroku if you don’t shut your goddamn mouth, Sango is gonna have herself a mute fiance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That actually might save me some trouble, Yash,” Sango called from around the tree into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But seriously—do you two ever—” Miroku shut his mouth when the threat was nearly made real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus! Can’t even bake cookies!” Kagome chided as she entered the kitchen knocking her hips into Inuyasha’s as he chased after the lecherous monk and doctor-in-training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, yea, you secretly like that I’m useless,” Inuyasha called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm, you being bad at almost everything is one of the reasons I love you, I guess. Makes me feel that much better about myself,” she teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!!” Inuyasha shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, pervs. They had sex. Constantly, actually. Once their first year was up, Sango and Kagome ended up getting an apartment together, while Miroku and Inuyasha got one in the same complex. Rarely did the couples sleep apart and thus, the following year, when they started back after the summer break, they fully switched apartments. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn’t have been happier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they loved to bicker. It made shit hot as fuck in the bedroom. Also, Miroku and Sango had never actually heard them or walked in on them yet. They were pretty sly with their PDA and almost had made it a running contest to see if they could ever get caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been active with each other right after spring break. The long absence from  each other stung, and they realized it was the right time to take things to the next level. Once they had a taste, they could barely keep themselves apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were shocked one time they were in his dorm room when right as they came, the door was being unlocked. Kagome had never seen him move so fast as to throw on sweat pants and to dress her in his hoodie, then rethrow the blanket over them to act like they were simply watching TV. But after that, the idea of them almost being caught, the idea of them not knowing how frantically they were always coming together, became a sick and twisted game. That was why they still had a two-bedroom apartment versus the one-bedroom Miroku and Sango shared. They were still winning a year and a half later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say you should try out the car before you drive it,” Sango added from her place by the tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For real, the amount of sexual tension could probably make Mount Fuji explode! You need to save us from the apocalypse!” Miroku joked as he tried to dodge Inuyasha’s claws again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys aren’t funny. We can go as slow or as fast as we want in our relationship,” Kagome added, swaying her hips just right as she locked eyes with him as she adjusted her sweater top over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahhhh. Inuyasha could get lost at looking at that for days. Barely controlling himself, he swallowed a possessive growl. He left multiple hickeys and love bites on her shoulder, testing out how a mate mark would look there… Fuck. He was so ready to just do it with her. Mark her for life. He had known within the first couple weeks of them dating, but he didn’t want to seem too clingy--too crazy in declaring his life to this beautiful Lilith woman. But he had one thing to take care of first…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome laid out the baking sheets on the stove and set about placing the cookies on the cooling rack. He decided it was the right time to take the opportunity that was presenting itself. Turning his head, he looked over to the shelf that kept all her snowglobes, pictures of family and friends, and holiday cards and smirked. She hadn’t even noticed the envelope of pictures she had him pick up from the printers this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting eyes with Sango, she nodded and grinned. Of course, he told his best friend. He needed to make sure he wasn’t as crazy as though he was, trying to get married before they were out of college. Who does that kind of irresponsible shit?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently him. But honestly, it was going to be the best decision of his life. He had conferred with Totosai and gotten his mother’s ring from her jewelry box that was kept at Sesshomaru’s. He even ‘reassured’ him it wasn’t a crazy passing thought if the woman in question was truly chosen by his demonic half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a mate? You talk like you do,” Inuyasha finally snapped on him one day. To be fair, he was nervous and Sesshomaru could handle his ire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one can only relay what our father had taught me when the time came,” Sesshomaru replied with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why though?!” Inuyasha demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When your mother and he met, obviously our father was still with this one’s mother. This had been a topic of discussion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t seem to help ya with your ‘feelings’,” Inuyasha sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at first, no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dodged my question… You’ve met your mate, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another time brother, good day,” Sesshomaru dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when he finally had the ring, showed it to Sango, who was beyond ecstatic for him to propose, and they came up with a plan of how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honestly thought it was fucking stupid. But he didn’t have a lot of ideas that weren’t. Sango had said she knew Kagome always said she wanted to be surrounded by her close friends when it happened. So… he made sure Sango and Miroku would be present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were at the mall the other week and the halls were literally decked with fucking decor, Sango insisted they take a picture. He wasn’t sure at the time why until she winked at him. They took the picture thanks to a stranger and he went ahead and sent the photo to everyone. He got the photo back from Sango with a banner on it she made with her graphic design certification saying “Will you...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So all he had to do was get Kagome to look at the photo and then kneel. Should have been that simple. But every time a moment came up, it slowly slipped through his fingers. But not this--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang. SON OF A—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Kagome called as she made her way to the door before Miroku cut her off and opened the door and stepped outside quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! Come here while Miroku handles that,” Sango urged as she shot Inuyasha a murderous demanding look that he grew a pair. Damnit all! She handed her the envelope, “Here, will you go through these so we can separate our copies? I’ll see who Miroku is talking to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait—Sango—” Kagome called before Sango was out the door. Thank fuck. Kagome peered at him out of the side of her eyes. This was exactly why he kept being thwarted. She either caught on, or they'd get interrupted. Whatever! He didn’t give a fuck anymore!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better hurry up before we got company and we hear Sango bitch for the next week about her not getting her copies,” he tried to scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok? You’ve been acting a little… weirder than usual,” Kagome asked in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pft. ‘M fine,” he ground out while his hands flexed in fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure…?” She said approaching him with the envelope. They were alone and fuck--he didn’t even notice how intoxicating cinnamon flavor scent of arousal. Shit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea--—just—Fuck!” He growled turning away from her in order to try and gain some semblance of coherence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she murmured quietly before opening the package, clearly taken aback by his actions. But he just needed to get down on one leg and just do it! He heard her slip out the photos and that was when he heard the gasp and he turned around. Honestly, he was probably more nervous than when he had booked it from the library two years before. But if there was one thing he learned about Kagome Higurashi, it was that she would always chase him down. So there he knelt, in front of her teary-eyed face, with his mother’s ring in his hand, staring into the beautiful gray hues of the woman he was so desperately in love with it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome… will you—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God! Yes!!” She yelled bouncing into his lap, kissing all over his face in glee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woman—” he groaned, catching her hip with one of his hands as the other clutched the ring so she didn’t bounce it out of his grip. Her little grabby hands went to his hand and he let her take hold of it once she was somewhat calmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Gods… Inu—this is—wow--this is too much—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my mother’s.” She locked eyes with him and looked back at the ring. Her lip snuck in between her teeth before swallowing and reaching for the ring with her dainty fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma—May I?” She asked, so full of emotion he thought she might start bawling from being so overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well duh,” he scoffed, his throat thick with nervousness and intense drowning happiness as she carefully took the ring and placed it on her ring finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… We’re—We’re really—You want to—?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God and you say I suck at communicating,” he grunted as he felt moisture leak from his eyes. He was hot. He was obviously sweating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha—I love you,” she whispered sweetly before taking his lips in hers. He happily returned to kiss and held her closely, even after the door opened and their friends cheered. Fuck it—they were getting married! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Miroku came up behind them silently and asked if he had accidentally came in his pants, if that was why they were finally showing PDA, that Inuyasha finally rose and separated from his fiancé to kick Miroku’s ass. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love kudos and comments :) they will serve as my holidays gifts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>